Catch Me When I Fall
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: A Fic about Maira and ?, Also has bits of Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Lillian, Victoria,Dave Batista and John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the charcterz that are in this fic, the WWE does:(...

Catch me when I fall

Maria smiled at one of the stagehands as she made her way down the hallway of Raw looking for Carlito. She stopped in front of Shawn Michaels lockeroom and knocked, the door opened and Shawn was standing in his wrestling attire getting ready for his match, he smiled when he saw Maria"Hey Ria, can I help you?" Maria nodded "Yeah, I was hoping you could tell me where Carlito is?" Shawn shrugged "I wouldn't know I mean after that tough match with Masters my guess is that he's off being depressed somewhere" Maria nodded sadly "Yeah, I guess I feel really bad for him Shawn I mean he was doing so well and gaining such momentum I couldn't believe it when he lost" Shawn nodded "Same here Ria, look I hate to be rude but I have to go get ready for my match but try not to worry about him okay?" Maria smiled "Yeah I will, oh and good luck in your match Shawn!" Shawn grinned "Thanks Ria, gotta go bye" and with saying that Shawn walked off down the hall. Maria sighed and walked back to the divas lockeroom thinking about the match Carlito had with Chris.

John Cena sat in the catering room with his two best friends Randy Orton and Dave Batista as he ate his dinner. John was watching the screen where Maria was interviewing Shawn after his match, John gave a sigh causing Dave and Randy to look over at him "Yo man, are you alright?" Randy asked looking over at his friend John looked up and nodded "Yeah, I'm just guttered about how Liz and I broke up" Dave nodded "Hey man, you can't let that bring you down it's her loss right?" John nodded but sighed "Yeah, maybe it is but I still love her" Randy held up his hand in the sign of stop "Whoa hold up here bro, did you just say you love her?" John nodded "That's bad man, no way can you love her now that you two broke up!" and before John could reply Randy continued "But man you can't let it bring you down and I think I have the best cure! A night on the town with Dave and yours truly" Randy said with a smirk while Dave nodded in agreement, John shrugged "I don't know man, I mean who else is coming?" Randy smiled "Don't worry Cena, we'll scrape up a good group" John nodded and looked away.

Later that night….

"Hey Ria, wait up" a voice called out from down the hall as Maria made her way to her hotel room, she turned around to see Dave running down the hall to catch up with her. "Hey Dave" she said with a smile, he grinned at her "Hey, look I was wondering if you and a couple of the other divas would wanna come out with a few of the guys tonight?" Maria smiled "Sure that would be awesome, what time?" Dave grinned "Ahh meet us in the lobby at 8 okay?" Maria nodded "Okay" she turned to leave when Dave quickly grabbed her arm "Oh and Maria can you make sure Victoria comes?" Maria laughed "Of course" Dave smiled and said thanks then left. Maria smiled as she continued to walk down the hallway thinking about what Dave had just said, she knew why of course. It was because Dave had a huge crush on Victoria and vice versa and it just happened that both were way to shy to tell each other. Maria laughed at that and kept walking. She knocked on Trish and Amy's door on her way past and asked them both to come and continued down the hall to where her and Victoria were sharing a room.

Maria walked into the room she was sharing with Victoria and grinned when she saw Victoria and Lillian watching TV "Hey guys" Maria said with a smile at the two of them, Victoria managed to pull her eyes away from the TV and smiled "Hey Ria, did u end up finding Carlito?" She asked as she crossed her legs over, Maria shooked her head and sighed as she dumped her bag on a chair "No he wasn't anywhere!" She said as she plopped down on the couch in between Lillian and Victoria, Lillian made a sympathetic noise "Poor Carlito he took that match really bad I could feel his sadness when he was getting out of the ring" Victoria nodded then slowly an smile appeared across her face "Why don't we drag him out to the club with us tonight?" Maria made a face "I don't know I mean maybe we should just let him try to recover tonight then tomorrow we could get him to come out with us or something?" Victoria looked confused "But weren't you the one that wanted to get Carlito back to his old self? What's with the sudden change of plans?" Maria shrugged "I don't know it just doesn't seem like a good idea!" Victoria stared at Maria with her lips pursed then nodded "I suppose it would be too much to ask of him" She said eventually, Maria nodded "Thanks Vicki, it's just I want what's best for Carlito at the moment and I think what's best is for him to recover so he doesn't do something he might regret" Lillian looked between her two friends glad that a fight hadn't erupted. Knowing Victoria and Maria it had come close to one. Maria looked from Victoria to Lillian then sighed "I'm going to go get ready I'll see you later at the club Lillian, bye" Lillian nodded "Yeah I better get going, see you!" Lillian got up and smiled at them both "Bye" Victoria nodded "Bye" then with a grumpy look at Maria then stomped her way into her room.

Lillian sighed as she closed the hotel room behind her _Maybe I should of stayed? I mean what happens if they kill each other before we even get to the club? _Lillian sighed _Victoria and Maria were best friends and were so much alike that it was bad for them! They sometimes fought like two teenage sisters _Lillian thought with a laugh _all well those two are smart hopefully nothing to extreme happens _and with that Lillian headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Kay so how was it? Now i need some help here how exactly do i do double spacing? Thanks if anyone can help! Also if anyone wants to contribute any ideas to the story they will be considered for the story! Thanks! Read and reveiw...

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	2. ClubDaves POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story!

Catch me when I fall

Chapter 2

The music in the club was almost defining as the group of friends walked into the crowded club. Maria looked over at Dave and Victoria who had been giving each other looks all night. They all walked over to a table and sat down "Okay since this was my idea the first round is on me" Randy said with a smile as the group gave a cheer, Randy got everybody's orders and hurried over to the bar to beat the rush. Dave wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and leant back in his chair _why did he feel so nervous? I mean it was so weird that he was always with these people so what was different? _

Then Dave smiled he knew exactly why he felt nervous, because of one person. Victoria. He had just recently developed feelings for the raven haired diva but none the less felt something deeper then a crush. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched her laugh along with Trish at something he saw her look up and he quickly adverted his eyes so that he was looking across the room at the bar and breathed deeply.

If Victoria had ever caught him staring at her he knew for sure she would think his was a freak. Feeling like he had to get out of there, he quickly stood up "Umm I'm just going to help Randy bring the drinks over" He said then walked over to the bar where Randy was. Randy looked up as he saw Dave approach "Oh hey man, what's up?" Randy asked, Dave looked over at him and gave him a small smile "Nothing I just decided to come and help you with the drinks" Dave replied. He leant back on the bar stool and looked out across the dance floor "Hey Dave, fancy seeing you here!" a voice said, Dave looked up and smiled at Melina who was standing there smiling at him "Hey Melina! Yeah im here with the guys and some divas, what about you?" "Oh im just here with Johnny, Mercury and some other people" Dave nodded and noticed the bottles in her hands "I guess you got assigned the first round?" Melina looked down at the bottles then back at Dave "Yeah, I got the great job!" She said with a laugh, Dave laughed as well and smiled as they continued to talk.

Meanwhile….

Victoria watched Dave and Melina talk while muttering to herself "Hey Vicki, you alright?" Trish asked looking over at her friend, Victoria broke out of her gaze and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine but what do you think Dave and her are talking about?" Trish followed Victoria's glance and shrugged "I don't know stuff? Anyways why do you care so much?" Victoria sighed "I don't know Trish im just interested" Trish nodded but when she turned away she gave a small nod to a person across the table and smiled when that person nodded back.

* * *

Soooo how was it? Now i know its short and i know i focased heaps on Dave and Victoria but ima kinda doing it in like a P.O.V kinda way so like it was a tiny bit of Marias at da start of da chapter and then it went to Daves and then a tiny bit of Victorias? Well basically datz how itz gonna go lyk ima gonna focus on Maria next chapter with hints of Victoria and Dave then the chapter after ima gonna focus on Dave and Victoria with hints of Maria? Okay if theres any confusion about that just send me a message orinclude it in ur reveiw! Also look out for my next story which will come out hopefully when i finish chapter 4 of this story so yeah its called Home is Where The Heart Is!

Thanx! xoxoxoxox

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
